Sunshine Pretty Cure!
by IdolGirlGold
Summary: The kingdom of Aiduta was attacked by the Yakai forces and was soon devoid of any happiness, music, or dance. A sole fairy, Mikan, falls to Earth to be met by a young girl, Chika Takami, who later proves to be a very suitable candidate for a Pretty Cure. After they assemble the nine legendary Idol warriors, they have one mission in mind: To free Aiduta and destroy the Yakai.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Idol here with a new story! This one has been on my mind for a while so I decided to make it a reality. Hope you like! Please leave a review with your thoughts! I'd really appreciate it. Considering how much revenue my first story got, I'm hoping this one reaches the same number of viewers. And I hope that people don't start to lose interest! I know that on Beyblade Burst Arc-V, after that extremely short first chapter, nobody really liked it from there. I'm hoping to correct that!**

 **This one is based on Happiness Charge Precure, even though I only watched a few episodes. It's based on it because it could only find a Happiness Charge Precure maker and I was too lazy to make up my own designs. Believe me, I've tried. I hope it's still good anyway!**

 **Oh yeah, there will be different transformation items and none of those cards that they get after they win. I still have no idea how that works.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I used to be a normal girl. I was part of an idol group called Aqours with all my friends. We just wanted to be like our idols, Muse. I thought that all there was to my high-school life was Aqours, Muse, and Love Live.

How wrong that turned out to be.

My name is Chika Takami, head of Aqours, and the Pretty Cure of Happiness, Cure Smile.

Wait...Pretty Cure? I'd better back up and tell you how it all came to be.

I was returning home after a successful day of practice. I had finally gotten a hard dance move down, so I was feeling pretty proud of myself. I looked up at the starry night sky. It looked especially pretty that day. One of the stars, in particular, looked bigger than usual. It looked really pretty though, so I didn't pay much attention to it. I did start to get worried when it kept growing bigger. I even heard a squeal as it came closer.

I could only stand and watch in awe.

It was not a star, it was a tiny meteorite! And guess where it crashed?

On my head.

I fell backward, my head throbbing with the force of the impact. I looked at the meteorite lying on the ground in front of me with curiosity. It suddenly broke in half with a loud _CRACK!_ Was my head really that tough?

Inside the hollow rock was what looked like an extremely plushie. It was yellow with a chubby face and a cute red dress with a locket. It had two black ears and an orange bow on one ear. On its back was a pink lump.

It slowly opened its eyes. Its eyes were pure black with white highlights. I stared at it with wonder and it stared at me back.

After a few seconds, words finally came out of my mouth.

"SO CUTE!" I squealed as I immediately hugged it. "So chubby! So adorable! Hey, where can I buy one of you?"

"I'M NOT A TOY!" It shouted at me. Its voice was very high-pitched.

"You can talk too!?" I fangirled over it. "OMG! Will you be Aqours' mascot?"

"NO!" It shouted at me, flying into the air. It could fly too! "I have a very important mission to accomplish in this world, and I do not have time to be a _mascot"_. It stated as it flew away.

"Wait!" I called as I ran after it. "At least tell me your name!"

It stopped for a second. "Mikan." It introduced as it continued on its way. Wow. It was named after my favorite fruit!

I made it home and I tried telling my sister about Mikan, but she wouldn't listen at all. She kept saying, "Yeah. And then you met the Queen of England." Gosh. SO ANNOYING!

I stormed up to my room. Maybe Riko would listen. Riko was my best friend, after all. She lived right next door, and we always talked to each other before we slept. Today though she was not at the window. Maybe she didn't reach home yet. Since there was nothing else to do, I tried falling asleep.

I failed.

I woke up the next day with black bags under my eyes. I didn't get an ounce of sleep due to Mikan. She was just so interesting.

I kept thinking about her through class. I guess You (One of my friends who's name is You, not as in the reader!) and Riko must have noticed because they asked me if anything happened. I was dying to tell them, but I guessed that she might not want others knowing, so I just told them that nothing was up. We then went to the rooftop to practice before the afternoon half of school.

We were in the middle of practicing Omoi yo Hitotsu ni Nare when an explosion rocked the school. The nine members of Aqours looked over the fence protecting us from falling off the roof to see fires everywhere. We even spotted fire coming out of a school window. Naturally, we all hurried to evacuate ourselves and the students as quickly as possible.

But instead of helping the students get out, I ran towards the fire. Why? Because I saw Mikan lying battered and unconscious there.

I held Mikan in my arms trying to wake her up as the fires around me got stronger. Just then, a flash of purple light shone in front of me. Out of the light came a regal man wearing red and white robes and white pants. He had long, flowing white hair.

"I would suggest for you to not get involved in our little argument," The man spoke. His voice sounded kind of fragile and silvery, making him sound a little like an old man.

"Did you cause all of this?" I asked the creepy man, hugging Mikan a little tighter.

"It was not my fault," He pouted. "It was that fairy who did not listen to my demands."

I could understand why. Who would want to work under that guy? "Who are you?" I growled.

"My name is Requiem." He introduced, his voice getting a little stronger. "I would like to ask you if you could hand Mikan over to me right now."

"Just for you to hurt her?" I argued.

Requiem sighed. "I have no choice." He created a huge glowing ball of light in his hand and threw it at us. The light was blinding.

"Run...away…" Mikan tried to tell me, opening her tiny eyes just a little.

"No!" I shouted. "I will protect you, no matter what! After all…" I started getting a little teary eyed as I whispered the last part of my sentences. "We're friends, right? Don't friends always protect each other?"

We were hit by a light. But it was not the light that Requiem had thrown at us. It was coming from Mikan. A kind of wristwatch snapped itself onto my wrist.

Mikan gasped. "The PreWatch has chosen you! You are one of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure!"

"What?" My head was starting to spin from the confusingness of that statement, the pink light surrounding me, and from realizing that I was floating.

"Just yell, 'PreWatch On! Pretty Cure, Idol Time Switch!'"

"Okay…" I complied.

"PreWatch On! Pretty Cure, Idol Time Switch!"

Before I knew it, I was transforming. My hair suddenly became a lot longer and I got a thin, even longer ponytail. The light transformed my clothes into a black uniform with white and gold on it and light pink, frilly sleeves. I also wore a hot pink flowing skirt that was above my knees, with pink boots and dark pink socks. I also got light pink arm warmers. I took some light and applied it to the left side of my hair and got a yellow heart clip with feathers coming out from it. (See picture above.)

I started dropping, but I wasn't scared. I landed on the ground with a resounding THUD.

"Bringing everyone happiness, Cure Smile!" I announced while striking a pose.

When the light faded, I noticed Requiem looking at me in shock and Mikan looking at me in admiration. "WHAT?" Requiem screamed.

"The Pretty Cure of Happiness, Cure Smile, has landed!" Mikan sang.

"Wait...when did I get this dress?" I asked, looking myself over. "This would make such a good idol costume!" I squealed while Mikan face-palmed.

"FIGHT HIM!" Mikan ordered.

"Wait, I'm supposed to fight him?" I got confused. "You can fight in these clothes?"

"No, DUH!"

"Before you start punching me, I would like to announce the arrival of a new guest," Requiem snarled, his voice no longer sounding like an old man. He raised his hand. "Come forth, Akagi!" He announced as a black aura flowed from his hand and into the fence behind him.

The fence grew to 10x its size and grew a pair of eyes, which I thought was very creepy. "Akagi…" It menacingly growled.

I stood frozen in place. It was huge! How was I supposed to fight it in a frilly dress? It didn't make any sense!

In my peripheral vision, I made out a little girl trapped by cracks in the asphalt. She was crying for her mother. The Akagi noticed too and started stomping towards her, which made her bawl even louder.

I didn't know what to do. If I tried to fight it, I would surely get crushed. My life was just beginning! I still had to go on to Love Live and win the competition!

But she was even younger, with more hopes and dreams.

With a yell, I rushed to the Akagi and kicked it away from the little girl. I didn't even know I had that much strength! The Akagi quickly got up again and started fighting me. With Mikan and the little girl cheering me on, I managed to weaken the Akagi. But I still didn't know how to banish it.

"It's time!" Mikan called out. She floated over to me and pointed to my watch. "Raise it to the air and call out 'Live Climax'! It will guide you from there!"

I complied because I still had no idea what was going on.

"Live Climax!" I shouted. I was surrounded by a pink aura. My body moved on its own from there. "Charm Point: Everlasting Smile!" I smiled bigger than I had ever smiled before as I gathered energy into the palm of my hand. "Purikyua! Smile Blast!" I forcefully shoved my palm forward and the energy in my palm expanded into a huge beam that hit the Akagi at full force.

"Yurushite kudasai~," I said in a dreamy voice as it dispersed into a million hearts. I reverted back to the usual Chika Takami and I went to check on the little girl.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked, concerned. But the girl had stars in her eyes.

"That was so AWESOME!" She gushed. "You went like 'You're done for!' and then BAM! The monster is gone! You're sooooo coool!"

I gave an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks for the support!"

Mikan dragged me away. "You did great on your first day on the job!" She congratulated me.

"Thanks? Do I get paid?" I asked.

Mikan facepalmed. "No! Think of this as charity work. You can save the world!"

"I CAN SAVE THE WORLD!" I shouted, very happy with myself. "Wait...but what about Love Live?"

"That can wait-" Mikan started.

"No, it can't!" I interrupted. "Love Live is the biggest competition in the idol world! I only happens once a year, and next year Dia, Mari, and Kanan are graduating! There is no way Aqours is going to back out of it!"

Mikan just sighed. "Fine, we'll find a way to compromise…" She grumbled as I cheered. "But to actually save the world we need more Pretty Cures. I'm thinking about 8 more. So tomorrow, We're going Pretty Cure Scouting!"


	2. (AN) Update Notice

Hello everyone! Idol here! I'm really sorry for this news, but it's necessary. You see, I have become very busy with preparing for my entrance exams for the high school I want to go to and this statewide history competition I was nominated for. Add my extra-curricular activities and you have got a very full schedule. This doesn't mean that I'm giving up on all my stories, it just means that updates are going to be much later than they normally would be. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Updates will continue as normal in like the middle of 2020, which is a long time to wait, but I'm sorry! My suggestion is to follow the story so you get an email when I update the story.

Until next time,

Idol


End file.
